


Ghost Miko

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Dan Phantom Has Feelings, Dan Phantom Has a Heart, F/M, Ghost Kikyou, Kikyou Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Ultimate Enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kikyo awakes to find herself bound to Dan Phantom. Her powers are completely under his control. Yet another creature beholden to his human heart!
Relationships: Dan Phantom/Kikyou (Inuyasha)





	Ghost Miko

“Welcome back Priestess.” Dan Phantom knelt over the reborn priestess.

“How DARE you bring me back!” Kikyo shouted, notching an arrow.

Dan grabbed her bow and burned it before she could zap him. “My dear I have called you here to witness my taking of this world.”

“Another creature who cannot erase his human heart.” Kikyo said viciously.

“You may call it that.” Dan said mildly. “Every king needs a Queen.”

“Return me to death!” Kikyo snarled. “Or I will destroy you.”

“I think you will find your loyalties in sync with mine.” Dan smiled, taking her hand and putting it to his face.

He grinned as he watched her try to purify him.

Dan leaned close and captured her lips. “You are my Queen and you will learn to be loyal. Your power will only work for me, my Kikyo.”

Kikyo leveled her furious gaze at him. “You may bind me ghost, but I will finish you and return to death.”

“You never left death.” Dan grinned.

Kikyo looked down at herself. She was different. She was...a ghost!

Kikyo shrieked her displeasure, and a ghostly wail emerged from her.

Dan smiled. She was coming along quite nicely.


End file.
